Giving Thanks for Wise Men
by Savior Emma Swan
Summary: “Bones, I’ve always listened to Hank. I’ve always respected him. So I’m gonna take his advice. I’m not going to mess this up.” Happy Thanksgiving Booth/Brennan shippers!


_Disclaimer- _Nothing related to the TV show Bones belongs to me, has ever belonged to me, or will ever belong to me.

A/N- I haven't written a Bones fic in so long it's wonderful to work with these characters again! I hope you enjoy this story and have a fantastic Thanksgiving! As always, please review if you have the time.

Giving Thanks for Wise Men

The smell of roasted turkey wafted towards Booth's nostrils as he entered Brennan's apartment. Perplexed, he sauntered into the kitchen, where he found Brennan intently topping sweet potatoes with marshmallows and humming a cheerful tune. "You're cooking?" Booth addressed her. Startled, Brennan dropped a handful of marshmallows onto the counter and spun around.

"Booth! How'd you get in?" She questioned.

"I have your key." He answered.

"Right." Brennan responded, clearly flustered.

"I thought you were a vegetarian." Booth stated.

"I am. I'm just practicing for tomorrow evening. My father is coming over. Russ too, or at least, he thinks he is…he might bring Amy and the girls, but he isn't sure, because her family hasn't made final plans…"

"Whoa, slow down. You're practicing cooking a meal you might not have to make?"

"I'll have to make something. No matter what, my father is coming."

"You're going to cook a whole turkey for two people?" Booth asked disbelievingly.

"Well…I was planning on asking you if you would like to join us. I mean, if you don't have other plans. You probably do…" Brennan looked down at her feet.

"Nah, no plans yet. Parker's with his mom and Drew for Thanksgiving. My mom takes a vacation every year around this time; she's never liked the holidays, too much pressure. Jared's off in his own world…I was gonna go see pops, though."

"Hank is welcome to come if he'd like." Brennan smiled, cheered by the thought of seeing Booth's grandfather again.

"You know, I think he'd love that." Booth smiled in acceptance of the invitation.

"Good. I need a favor." Brennan implored.

"Anything." He said in perfect seriousness.

"I need someone to test the turkey." Booth laughed.

"That may be the easiest thing you've ever asked me to do, Bones." Brennan sent Booth a playful smirk and bent to remove the turkey from the oven. The skin was golden brown; pleased with her work, she cut a slice from the breast and put it on a plate.

"Go ahead and sit down. Do you want sweet potatoes?" She asked.

"I never would've figured you for a traditional foods sorta girl."

"Normally, I'm not. I just want everyone to like the meal." Brennan said, her hopes the same as thousands of other women in America. Booth smiled at the domestic situation and requested potatoes as well. Brennan added them to the plate and set it in front of Booth along with a fork and knife. "Let me know what you think. I'm working on the gravy now, then I want to try cranberry sauce, but I've never made it before."

"Growing up, all my cranberry sauce came from a can." Booth grinned and ate a forkful of turkey.

"Bones, this is great!" He enthused.

"You like it?" She sounded uncertain; Booth placated her with an ebullient nod. Booth thought he saw Brennan release a breath, but the woman he knew would never fret over turkey.

"The potatoes are too. Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Booth queried.

"I did have fifteen years of a normal childhood, you know." Brennan answered, simultaneously defensive and wistful.

"Right. Sorry, I didn't mean-" Booth started.

"It's okay. My mother and I made Thanksgiving dinner together every year. When I was five, she taught me the pumpkin pie recipe. I tried to help and ended up with the filling in my hair." Brennan laughed at the fond memory. Booth chuckled.

"I would have paid to see that." She rolled her eyes. Booth finished his food as Brennan turned back to cooking. A comfortable silence permeated the room while Brennan stirred gravy and boiled cranberries. Once Booth finished eating he set his plate in the sink and stood next to Brennan, who was adding sugar to the cranberries.

"Want help?" He asked. When she turned her head to look at him, she was surprised by his proximity. She stepped back slightly.

"The gravy should be done. You can pour it into a bowl if you want. There's one in the cabinet above the sink." Booth nodded and did as requested.

"Try some. It's a recipe I got from the Internet." He took a spoonful and praised the savory taste. Brennan smiled proudly. His work in the kitchen complete, Booth went into Brennan's living room and flipped on the television. A recent purchase, her plasma screen had finally been bought after relentless nagging from Booth. After finishing the cranberry sauce, Brennan called Booth back into the kitchen to once again serve as her official taste-tester. As with the other dishes, the cranberries met Booth's approval. Brennan stored the leftover food and made a metal note to give Booth the extra turkey after the next night's meal.

"I should get home; let me know when to come over tomorrow." Booth excused himself, seeing that it was 11 o' clock. Brennan nodded and saw Booth out. She cleaned the dishes and went to bed, her head spinning with images of turkeys and sweet potatoes, cranberries and pies.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tempe. I hate to do this…" Russ apologized.

"It's fine, really. Booth's coming with his grandfather, dad'll be here too, don't worry about me." Brennan consoled.

"Okay. You're sure?"

"Yes. Go, be with Amy's family."

"All right. Thanks, Tempe."

"You're welcome. Happy Thanksgiving, Russ."

"You too. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Fine, but there's no need."

"Stubborn Tempe, as always."

"Why don't you hang up before I change my mind?"

"Bye, Tempe."

"Goodbye, Russ." Shaking her head, Brennan dialed Booth's number.

"Booth." He answered on the first ring."

"It's me. Russ is going to Amy's mother's house. You're still coming, right?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. You okay with Russ not being there?"

"He's part of their family now. They need to see him too."

"That's very understanding of you."

"Be here by four, okay?" Brennan abruptly changed the subject. Booth let it slide.

"Got it."

"I'll see you later, then." Brennan said.

"Later." Booth hung up the phone. The afternoon passed in a blur of cooking and decorating for Brennan. The table was set with an orange-red tablecloth, candles, and fake gourds. There were four place settings, each with carefully folded cloth napkins and Brennan's best dishes and silverware. A turkey, greenbean casserole, sweet potato casserole, stuffing, gravy, and cranberry sauce were laid out buffet style on the kitchen counter. A pumpkin pie was chilling in the fridge and a football game was on television. Brennan was ready.

At precisely four o' clock, Brennan heard a tapping at her door. She welcomed Booth and Hank in and invited them to eat. "Temperance, it's so kind of you to invite me." Hank said.

"My pleasure, Hank." Soon, the Booth men were seated at the dining room table with heaping plates. A knock came from the door again. "Dad!" Brennan happily greeted her father. "There's food in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"Thanks, hon." Max loaded a plate and sat down. "Dad, this is Hank, Booth's grandfather. Hank, my father, Max." The men shook hands. Brennan went to make herself a plate.

"You have a fine daughter." Hank addressed Max.

"You have a fine grandson." Max replied. The men nodded and smiled.

"They tell me they're just friends. That what they tell you?" Hank asked. Booth looked down at his plate.

"Pops…"

"Yep. Doesn't make any sense to me." Max answered. Brennan returned to the room and took her seat next to Booth.

"What doesn't make sense?" She asked.

"You and Booth being friends." Max told her. Brennan furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Booth, who was focusing on his stuffing.

"I know we have different personalities, but Booth and I work exceedingly well together." Brennan said.

"That's not what I mean." Max's obscure answer only served to deepen Brennan's confusion.

"What are they talking about?" She quietly asked Booth. He cleared his throat.

"Um…you know, us, being…partners. Just partners." Realization dawned on Brennan's face.

"Booth and I work together. It would be inappropriate for us to share an intimate relationship." Brennan stated.

"O-kay! How about this food, huh? Did she do great or what?" Booth attempted to diffuse the awkward situation. Deciding to go easy on their children, Hank and Max rushed to assure Brennan that the meal was fantastic. She glowed under their praise and the rest of the meal passed peacefully enough. Hank told stories about his fellow senior citizens and Booth and Brennan discussed the less graphic aspects of their jobs. Brennan told the group she was working on a new novel and was met with excitement all around. When everyone was finished eating, Booth helped Brennan with the clean up while the older gentlemen watched the game.

"That was the best Thanksgiving dinner I've ever had, Bones."

"You don't have to say that, Booth."

"Why would I say something I don't mean?" She brought her eyes to his and saw the sincerity in them.

"Thank you, Booth." He nodded. They quietly finished washing and putting away dishes, their hands brushing every so often, sending fire up their arms.

"Do you want to tell Hank and Max to sit down so I can bring the pie out?" Brennan asked.

"Sure." When they were gathered around the table again, Brennan brought out and dished up the pie.

"You're smart, talented, rich, beautiful, **and **you can cook. I don't understand my grandson, I really don't." Hank said. Brennan blushed.

"I'm sure Booth could find a woman with many redeemable qualities whom he doesn't work with." She said.

"Maybe. She wouldn't be right for him, though." Hank argued.

"I second that." Max said. For his part, Booth watched silently as Brennan's cheeks flushed an adorable shade of red. The pie was consumed quickly and Brennan left the men to watch the final quarter of the game as she cleaned the plates and pie pan. Max wandered into the kitchen.

"Tempe, I have to go, but before I do there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay."

"Booth is a good man. You know that. Don't try to tell me that you don't love him, Tempe, because I can see it. Everyone can see it. It isn't doing either of you any good denying how you feel. You'll be happy with him. If I know anything about you, you will be. He'll be there for you, Tempe, whenever you need him. He already is. That man is someone you can trust."

"I know, dad."

"I hope so. I love you. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I am."

"You'll be happier once you stop lying to yourself." Brennan nodded. She embraced her father and watched as he shook hands with Booth and Hank before leaving. While Brennan was speaking with her father, Booth was having a similar conversation with Hank.

"She's perfect for you, shrimp."

"Bones is my partner, pops."

"She could be a lot more. You want her to be. I think she wants to be."

"Didn't you hear her at dinner? We work together. Nothing can happen."

"Why? Cause some rule book says so? Screw the rules. Make her happy. Make yourself happy. I don't wanna have to tell you again."

"Pops…"

"No, Seeley, you listen to me. You get one chance to realize when you've found the right person for you. The only person for you. This is your chance. Don't mess it up." Booth nodded, he couldn't find the right words to express his agreement. Booth got up and went to the kitchen, where Brennan was leaning against the counter, deep in thought.

"I'm guessing your dad said to you what Hank said to me." Booth opened.

"I don't know what Hank said to you."

"Bones, I've always listened to Hank. I've always respected him. So I'm gonna take his advice. I'm not going to mess this up." Booth said, and before Brennan had the chance to respond, he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulled her flush against him, and kissed her. Her entire body relaxed against him as she yielded to his touch. When he pulled away, his eyes were dark and a look of awe graced his face.

"Hank is a wise man." Brennan said.

"Thank God for that." He answered, and leaned in to kiss her again.

THE END

A/N- I hope you had fun reading that, I certainly had fun writing it. Give me something to be thankful for- leave a review!


End file.
